


Snipers Work in Pairs

by Lex0905



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma, No Smut, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sarcasm, Trauma, Work In Progress, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex0905/pseuds/Lex0905
Summary: This follows the story of Courier Six of the Mojave Express after getting shot in the head and scrambling her memories. Searching for the man that shot her, she comes across and becomes friends with quite a few people across the post-apocalyptic wasteland. A certain sniper catches Courier Six's heart and the pair try to figure out what the hell it is between them.PSA: this fic is mostly for my own entertainment, so some bits that I might not want to read, I'm not gonna put in. For example, the REPCONN test site, in the beginning, is something that's just very repetitive and just doesn't lend itself to the progress of the relationship between Boone and Courier.PSA #2: This courier is mostly a representation of myself, so I kindly request that any suggestion of change to the courier be either kind or not there at all. It would be much appreciated. :)THIRD AND FINAL PSA: This is basically how I played through the game the first time, so the direction I took is near and dear to my heart, so similarly to the character of the Courier, I would appreciate it if I could keep to the choices I made without question (if that makes sense).Thanks and hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Craig Boone & Female Courier, Craig Boone/Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone/Female Courier, courier - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Who is the Sixth Courier?

**Author's Note:**

> Meet: The Courier. Really all this chapter is an introduction to Courier Six, going through Goodsprings and dealing with the Powder Gangers.   
> https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Psychological_evaluation <-this link explains the Psychological Evaluation done by Doc and I followed it loosely when determining traits.

_ War. War never changes. _

_ When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes. _

_ As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. _

_ The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion. _

_ Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat. _

_ Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots. _

_ "You are a courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worse. _

~~~~~

The courier woke to a rough voice, “You got what you were after, so pay up.”

Another voice responded as the courier realized they were tied up and struggled to get the rope loose, “You’re cryin’ in the rain, pally,”

“Heh, guess who’s wakin’ up over here?” the courier looked away from her restraints and at the voices above her. She saw her old boss, Benny, wearing his classic checkered tuxedo and smoking a cigarette, also noting that he was two Great Khan members.

Benny dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, “Time to cash out,” 

“Will you get it over with?” The original voice spoke, the Khan to the left of Benny. Before

this Khan could finish, however, Benny put his finger up, silencing him.

Benny continued to stare at his former employee, “Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain’t a fink, dig?” he glanced to the Khan at his side and revealed the Platinum Chip from his coat pocket. The courier widened her eyes, “You’ve made your last delivery, kid,” he sounded somewhat remorseful, but then the demeanor quickly changed as he pulled out his precious 9mm, Maria. The courier glared at the gun, then at Benny, cursing the man that she once respected, “Sorry you got twisted up in this scene,”

Benny noted the courier’s glare and pointed his gun at the ground, “From where you’re kneeling, this must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck.” he pointed the gun at her temple, “Truth is, the game was rigged from the start.” An owl hooted, and he pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~

A bright light brought her from unconsciousness, dimming down until she could note a

spinning ceiling fan above her. Before she could note much else, she heard a voice greet her.

“You’re awake. How about that.” This voice sounded southern, maybe an older gentleman, but other than that she didn’t recognize anything.

Trying to blink away the blurriness, the courier attempted to sit up and face this man that was next to her. She felt too vulnerable to trust this stranger’s kindness.

“Whoa, easy there. Easy.” the older man reached out to support the courier, “You been out cold a couple of days now. Why don’t you just relax a second? Get your bearings?”

The courier stared at this man for a moment before noting that if she truly had been unconscious for two days, whatever malintent this person might’ve had, they would’ve done it by now. Testing her ability to move her arms, no sooner than the courier went to look down at her hands, her head began to pound intensely. Bringing her hands to the temple of her head, she felt ridges, something foreign to the skin, and it was tremendously sore. Then she remembered,  _ Benny shot me. _

“Let’s see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?” the older man sat back in his chair, looking curiously at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Pure instinct opened her mouth, but then lack of knowledge closed it for her. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember a name, “Courier… I was- I was the sixth Courier,” she looked up again at the man, her eyes hoping he would know the answers. All she got were similarly confused and slightly concerned eyes.

“Huh. Can’t say it’s what I’d have picked for you. But if that’s your name, that’s your name,” 

“No, I-” the Courier looked down again, “I don’t know what my name is…”

“Hmm. Well, if you were the sixth courier, maybe you should go by that; Courier Six,” The courier nodded gingerly, trying not to make her head pound anymore, “I’m Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings. Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I had to go rooting around there in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out.” Six brought a hand to her temple once again, feeling the tissue, “I take pride in my needlework, but you’d better tell me if I left anything out of place.” Doc pulled a mirror out from under his seat and handed it to Six.

Taking her hand away from her face to the mirror in front of her, she looked into the reflected glass, not knowing what to expect. What she noticed first was that she had copper-red hair pulled away from her face with what seemed like a stray piece of fabric. Pulling the fabric out, she pulled her hair out in front of her eyes noting how long it actually was. It seemed… unpractical. 

After stared at her hair for a while, she went back to the mirror, noticing next how pale she was. It seemed almost impossible to be out in the Mojave as a courier without getting dark, leathery skin. In fact, it looked as though her skin had never even seen the sun. Six glanced at Doc to prove her point to herself, the man looked to be about in his 50s or 60s and had the skin of a 100-year-old brahmin. While looking at her skin, she noticed the abnormal-looking scar tissue and stitches that accompanied the right side of her forehead. The copious stitches spanned a few centimeters but jutted off into what looked like a thick horizontal “Y”, with the black thread contrasting her skin quite a bit.

Once more she looked to the mirror and saw her eyes were a blue/green that was very bright. She wondered if it was an effect of being around radiation often.

“How’d I do?”

“Yeah, I guess… this is me. It doesn’t seem terribly foreign.”

“Well, I got most of it right, anyway. Stuff that mattered.” Doc stood up, “ Okay. No sense in keeping you in bed anymore. Let’s see if we can get you on your feet.”

Looking at the ground for orientation, she expected her head to pound heavily, but only a light aching was present at her movement. Using the cot as a handhold and Doc’s guiding hand, Six pushed herself upright. Her vision went blurry once again, but quickly reset itself as she looked around.

Six noticed the interior of the building she was in, a little shack type abode, with a few books scattered about and some medical supplies on an operating table in front of her. There was a clock on the wall, as well, but she imagined it was mostly for cosmetic purposes. Six also realized that Doc was talking and she missed the first part of his questioning. 

“...the room? Over by that vigor tester machine there.” It took a second, but Six gathered that she was supposed to walk across the room. Glancing at the machine, she noted where she needed to go and then focused solely on getting there without falling. Her legs threatened to betray her at any moment, but she kept a steady pace to the machine, feeling her muscles work as her mind told them to.

“Take it slow, now. It ain’t a race.” Doc followed her to the machine, “Looking good so far. Go ahead and give that vigor tester a try. We’ll learn right quick if you got back all your faculties.”

Six looked at the thing, wondering what exactly she was supposed to do with it, but then realized the controller at the base was to test certain abilities. Her strength wasn’t too high but was above average, perception also wasn’t terribly high, sitting right about average. Endurance was low, which seemed strange to her as she was supposed to walk long distances often. Her charisma also was low, which in that case seemed to make sense, couldn’t exactly talk her way out of a bullet to the head. Intelligence was quite a bit above average as well, with luck coming in right below average.

Doc had been watching her progress, “Look at that. Maybe them bullets done your brain some good,” Six chuckled slightly, “Well, we know your vitals are good. But that don’t mean them bullets didn’t leave you nuttier than a Bighorner dropping.” She chuckled again and followed the old man into another room, one with a sofa and a fireplace, an old living room.

“What do you say you take a seat on my couch and we go through a couple questions? See if your dogs are still barking.”

“Sure,” Six mumbled and sat on the dusty couch as Doc sat in an opposite chair.

“All right. I’m gonna say a word. I want you to say the first word that comes to your mind.” Six nodded. “Dog.”

“Feed.”

“House.”

“Shelter,” Six felt her head start to throb again.

“Night.”

“Dream,”

“Bandit.”

“Stab,”

“Light.”

“Dark,”

“Mother.”

“Caretaker.”

“Okay.” Doc seemed somewhat surprised at the courier’s answers, “Now I got a few statements, I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you’d say,” Six nodded once more, “Conflict just ain’t in my nature.”

“Disagree,”

“I ain’t given to relying on others for support,”

“Strongly agree,”

“I’m always fixin’ to be the center of attention,”

“No opinion,”

“I’m slow to embrace new ideas,”

“Strongly disagree,”

“I charge in to deal with my problems head-on,”

“Disagree,”

“Almost done here,” Doc reached to the end table next to him and pulled a set of cards and showed Six the first one, “What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see.”

Six stared at the picture for a moment, before seeing a beaker overflowing, “A chemical reaction,”

“Okay, how about this one?”

“I see… a ship at sea.”

“Last one.”

“A head on a pillow,”

Doc straightened the cards out and set them back on the table, “Well, that’s all she wrote. I don’t have nothing to compare it to, so maybe you’d better take a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you.” Doc handed her a paper with some notes written on it, three big circles in particular around ‘medicine,' ‘sneak,' and ‘science.' 

Folding the paper in half, she set it on the side table, “Yeah, that feels right.”

“Before I turn you loose, I need one more thing from you.” Six furrowed her eyebrows, what else could this man want? Money? A favor to be collected at a later date? She just kept quiet and waited for his request.

“I got a form for you to fill out, so I can get a sense of your medical history.”  _ Why did he want to know her medical history? _ Apparently, the question showed on her face, “Just a formality,” he chuckled, “Ain’t like I expect to find you got a family history of getting shot in the head,” he laughed as she filled out the form the best she was able to. Looking over her answers, she realized she was relatively good-natured and skilled. She handed the sheet over to Doc who then stood, offering her a hand as well. Electing to get up on her own, Six used the couch to help her to her feet while Doc only nodded and smiled slightly.

“Come with me. I’ll see you out.” Six followed him to the door as he handed her backer her things, “Here. These are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in. I hope you don’t mind, but I gave the note a look. I thought it might help me find a next of kin. But it was just something about a Platinum Chip.” 

Six gripped the note in her hand, re-reading the somewhat familiar words. She nodded along with Doc as he continued to speak.

“Well, if you’re heading back out there, you ought to have this.” Doc pulled out a huge watch-like device and secured it on her wrist, “They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one.” Doc looked at the device for a while, as if conjuring up old memories, then he sighed, “Ain’t much use to me now, but you might want such a thing, after what you been through. I know what it’s like, having something taken from you.” The old man gave her a knowing look and placed a hand on her shoulder, “And put this on, too, so the locals don’t pick on you for lacking modesty. Never was much my style anyway.” Doc handed her an old Vault jumpsuit with the number ‘21’ in the back of it.

After jumping into the Vault suit, Six turned to Doc again, “Thanks for patching me up, Doc.”

He scoffed at her, “Ah, don’t mention it. It’s what I’m here for. You should talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town. She can help you learn to fend for yourself in the desert. She’ll likely be at the saloon.”

Six scoffed lightly, “I think I should be okay, but I’ll ask her for some tips anyway. Thank you.”

“No worries. I reckon some of the other folks at the saloon might be able to help you out, too. And the metal fella, Victor, who pulled out of your grave.” Six looked confused for a second, then realized this man probably wouldn’t be about to pull 160 lbs of deadweight across the desert. “Anyway, you ever get hurt out there, you come right back, I’ll fix you up. But try not to get killed anymore.”

The courier smiled at Doc, “Thank you for your help. What else can you tell me about Goodsprings?”

The man looked up and crossed his arms, thinking about the town, “Well, there's a general store just up the road. Run by a fella named Chet. He don't got nothing fancy, but he's got your basics covered.” Doc looked back at Six, “If you're looking to wet your whistle, just past Chet's is the Prospector Saloon. The bartender there, Trudy, knows everyone in town. Other than that, there's not much to see. Just people trying to scratch out a living.” 

Six thought for a moment, thinking of any other valuable information she should ask about, “Who was is that rescued me, again?”

“That'd be Victor. Curious fella. Sort of odd. And I don't just mean 'cause he's a robot. I couldn't tell you much about him. He's real friendly, don't get me wrong. You just get the sense that ain't the whole picture. Just a feeling. Keeps to himself, mostly. You want to know more about him, you'll have to ask him yourself. He has a shack on the southern edge of town.”

Six went for the door, “Thanks again, Doc. I’ll be sure to come back if I get hurt.” She smiled at the man and exited the shack to a bright and dusty town. A half-rotted picket fence surrounded Doc’s house with a flag pole just in front. The flag itself was indiscernible as to what it once was, all that was left was an old memory of times past. Squinting past the glaring sun, Six could make out a few different buildings, noting the general store and Prospector Saloon and a few other run-down shacks. 

With the intense heat and sunny aspects of the Mojave desert, Six’s head began to pound once more. Using her hand as a shield to her face, she decided that she wanted to talk to Victor before anything else. She scanned the surrounding homes, seeing one building in particular that looked like it was A) inhabited, and B) inhabited by a non-living thing. Walking towards this building. Six wondered what she would ever ask this robot. What would he be like? Would he care about her well-being or was it just programming?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crackly southern voice, “Howdy, Partner! Might I say, you’re looking fit as a fiddle!”

Six turned to see the robot she assumed was Victor, a hulking thing on a singular wheel, “Thanks for digging me out of that grave,”

Victor’s “face” was a screen with a cowboy’s face with a bandana around his neck, a cigarette in his mouth, and a hat on his head. The fact that it didn’t move with his words was slightly unnerving, “Don’t mention it! I’m always ready to offer a helping hand to a stranger in need.”

Six kept herself slightly on guard, “How did you happen to find me?”

“I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs so I laid low.” Victor’s cylindrical arms gestured as he spoke, “Once they'd run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to the Doc right quick.”

Six nodded thoughtfully, “I appreciate it. Do you know who those men were who attacked me?”

“Can't say that I'm familiar with the rascals. Some of the fine folks in town might be able to help you out with that.”

“How did you end up in Goodsprings?”

“I moseyed into town, oh, ten, fifteen years ago? Before that, I... hmmm, I can't quite seem to recall. Odd.” the robot sounded a bit distraught, “Anyway, it's a right peaceful town and I reckon it's as fine a place to settle as any.” 

“I've never seen a robot like you before.”

“I'm a Securitron, RobCo security model 2060-B. If you ever see any of my brothers, tell them Victor says howdy.”

“Brothers where?”

“Oh, that’d be in New Vegas. All of them patrol the strip to protect the place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Six dropped her crossed arms that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, “I suppose I’m gonna head over to the saloon.”

“Happy trails!”

She nodded towards Victor and watched as he rolled his way up to his shack. Standing in the heat a moment longer, Six desperately wanted something to block the sun from her skin. She supposed she only worked at night when she was a courier, the heat was almost unbearable, not to mention that she could feel her skin burning already. 

Six hurried over to the saloon, basking in the shade of the establishment. Sighing deeply once inside the building, she glanced around and saw a woman in leather armor carrying around a rifle. Six guessed this was Sunny Smiles.

Walking up to the woman, she spoke, “Cheyenne, stay. Don’t worry, she won’t bite unless I tell her to.”

Six laughed softly, looking at the dog. A big fluffy thing, she couldn’t imagine that was a comfortable amount of fur, “Doc Mitchell said you could teach me how to survive in the desert.” 

“Yeah, I guess there’s a thing or two I could show you. Sounds like you need all the help you can get after what they done to you,” Sunny had a slight smile on her face, laced with pity, but it was a smile nonetheless, “Did you ever figure out your name?”

Six looked down, “Uh, no. No, I really can’t remember anything except that I was a courier for the Mojave Express.” looking back up at Sunny, she saw that the smile was replaced with curiosity, “I was transporting something really important, something that was important enough for the person to hire six separate couriers, five as diversions. I was the sixth.” Six thought hard, hoping that the more she explained what she knew, something might come back, “Doc said, well, we agreed that I could just go by Courier Six until I remember something else.”

Sunny nodded, “Seems like the best idea. Couldn’t say I had any better ones. Well, meet me outside behind the saloon for some shooting help.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit. I think I’d like to take some time in the cool indoors.” 

“I get it.” Laughing, Sunny walked towards the bar entrance, “Take your time,”

After about five minutes of just sitting inside, Six went out to the woman who offered to help her shoot. She had been given a varment rifle with a bit of ammo to take down some Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. It took a couple of tries to get her aim, but she eventually got the three targets. Sunny had offered Six to go Gecko hunting, but she thought she’d better take it easy for a couple more days before going out hunting. 

This is exactly what she did; Six laid low and spoke to the locals about her circumstance, gathering a bit of information about the man who shot her. She remembered his name and his suit, but other than that, she couldn’t place how the two of them were acquainted. No one else seemed to know, either, except that her best bet to find them would be to head to Primm. Though she didn’t really expect this pack of strangers to know that much about her, it would’ve been nice to know who she was. She did, however, learn of a kid named Ringo who was running away from a gang and he holed up in the old abandoned gas station up the ways. Six decided she could help out this runaway.

When she made her way to the station, it definitely looked abandoned. Smart move on the part of Goodsprings. Six gently opened the door after raiding the Sunset Sarsaparilla machine, sneaking around all the corners and staying hidden until she knew exactly what she was dealing with. 

Except it looked as though Ringo was expecting visitors, “That’s close enough. Who are you and what do you want with me?” The man was wearing an old flannel and some jeans, he had dark brown hair - or maybe black, Six wasn’t sure- and he was clearly terrified, but his voice gave nothing away. 

Six noticed the gun in his hand and slowly put her hands up, standing, “I’m not an enemy, if that’s what you’re thinking,” She looked back and forth between the gun and him.

“Sorry about the gun,” he dropped his hands to his side, Six following suit, “You just caught me off guard, that’s all. We got off to a bad start, what do you say we start over with a friendly game of caravan? You know how to play?” 

Six scrunched her face trying to think of what this game is and what it entails, “No, I don’t even know what it is.”

“That’s a shame; I could teach you?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m here under more pressing matters. Did you know there’s a man named Joe Cobb looking for you?”

“Yeah,” Ringo’s face turned angry, “He doesn’t look very tough, though. I hear he’s afraid I’ll shoot him down from one of these windows when I see him, and he’s right.” his expression softened, “I’ll have a much bigger problem once his friends show up. There’s no way I could handle all of them in a gunfight.”

“Why are the Powder Gangers after you anyway?”

“My caravan was on a return trip from California and heading back up to the company branch in New Vegas when we got jumped. Not even a “drop your weapons and hands up” before the bullets started flying. We put up a good fight, but there were too many of them.” Ringo scrutinized the floor for a few moments “I took a few of the bandits out before I ran, so I figure their friends are out for revenge.”

“Maybe I can help,” Six came up here to assist and she’d be damned if she didn’t follow through.

“No offense, but that scar on the side of your face looks pretty fresh and we’d just end up sharing the same grave if it’s just the two of us. Now if some of the other people in town were also on board… “

“I’ll ask around and see if anyone would be will to help us,”

Ringo smiled, “Start with Sunny, she seems to be nicer than most around here,”

“I’ll do just that,” 

Six left the gas station and started around town to ask the locals if they were interested in assisting in the Powder Ganger trouble. Sunny was in almost immediately, if she didn’t know any better, Six would’ve guessed that she had a little crush on the guy hiding in the station.

Easy Pete was not on board; he was swift to assume Six would just blow her hands up. Which, to be fair, wouldn’t exactly be a stretch. 

Chet took some convincing, but a few bottle caps later and he offered some reinforced leather armour and ammo. 

Trudy was already upset with the Powder Gangers, but apparently, that wasn’t enough. Six wasn’t exactly skilled at conversation and this whole interaction proved that quite effectively. However, Trudy was convinced by the affirmation that the saloon and general store would offer a good ambush position so she rounded up a couple of people to the cause.

Finally, Six visited Doc and after explaining the situation, he trusted her with his most precious medical supplies. After every person in town that could help was talked to, she headed back up to the petrol station.

“So, what’s going on? Did Sunny agree to help us?” The dark-haired man looked up from his sitting position.

“And then some,” Six crossed her arms, offering a smirk to the man, “Sunny’s with us, as well as Chet, Trudy, Doc, and some other townsfolk,”

Ringo stood, “Well, I guess that means we’re ready to go.” he went to walk for the door, “Unless you think there’s something else you can do?”

“I think that’s all. Let’s do this.”

“All right, I’m ready. I hope.” Ringo was filled with fake confidence, but at this point, it was better than nothing. 

Before anyone could get to the door, Sunny came in, “Time to look alive. The Powder Gangers are here to play.”

Six nodded, “How many are there?”

“At least six. They look pretty mean,” Sunny peaked out the boarded window before turning back to the pair, “I’ll be set up near the store. Let’s hope that the gang doesn’t make it that far.”

“Cheers to that,” Six checked the sights on the rifle that was given to her as they walked through the door and made their way to the entrance of the city. 

Near the general store, Cheyenne growled softly at the coming gang. Looking out from behind a truck, Six could see what Sunny meant by mean, none of them looked like they had ever smiled in their life, plagued with furrowed brows and a frown on all of their faces. It seemed like the group was doing them a favor; maybe they’d be happier in the afterlife. 

While even though they looked mean, those men were easily taken down with only two of them having any actual armor on at all. One of which was Cobb, hiding behind his men as they rushed into the bullets.

Only a few short minutes later and all five of Cobb’s henchmen lay dead in the sand. The leader decided he would try his luck sticking behind an old shack near the saloon, but he did not realize that the townspeople were ready to kick his ass one by one. Fortunately for Cobb, Ringo shot his head clean off, not giving the rest of the town a chance. But, as soon as the man was dead, it seemed as though there hadn’t been any trouble at all. Everyone was shaking hands and congratulating each other on keeping the town safe and with good people.

“Didn’t want to give anyone else a go, huh?” Six elbowed the kid in the side, making him wince, “Oo, sorry about that,” the courier moved his arm from her view and pulled out a stimpak, shoving it directly into the grazed flesh.

Ringo took a sharp inhale as the medicine worked its way into healing the wound. Without letting any air out of his lungs, he responded, “Yeah, no, that’s great, thank you.”

“It’s better if you breathe,”

Staring the courier in the eye, he let out a shaky breath, followed by a slow inhale. Once this process had been repeated about three times, his flesh had been renewed, “I owe you a huge favor for this. Here -” Ringo handed Six a bag of bottle caps, “These are technically Crimson Caravan funds, but I know they’ll understand once I explain things,” 

She hesitantly took the bag, “I don’t know if I really…  _ need _ this,”

“Sure you do. Your head got all scrambled, so if you had any stash of caps out there, you wouldn’t know where it was.” He smirked, crossing his arms at the woman, mimicking her stance when she got the town to agree to help. 

“Well, you’re welcome, then,” 

“I think I’ll stick around for a bit longer, but I’ll be gone in a few days. If you ever visit New Vegas, look me up at the Crimson Caravan camp.”

“Sounds good. Take care, Ringo.”

“You, too, Courier,” Six watched as Ringo walked his way over to where Sunny was getting the blood off of Cheyenne’s fur. They chatted for a while before Sunny started towards Six.

“That’ll teach the Powder Gangs to avoid Goodsprings in the future.”

“Naturally, glad I could help,” Six thought for a moment, “I need to get to Primm, can you suggest a route?”

“Sure can. Take the road southeast out of town till it hits the freeway. Primm is the town with the roller coaster, straight south. Can't miss it. NCR patrols do a good job of keeping the highway clear, but I'd keep your gun where you can reach it easily. You never know who you'll run into. Off the road, you'll probably start running into hostile wildlife. My advice would be to stick to the highway when you can.”

“Thank you, Sunny. I hope I run into you again,”

“Back at you, Courier,”

Six bid her farewells to the people in town, making sure to drop a few extra caps off to each person she could get away with. Soon she was on her way to Primm, sticking close to the highway, but not exactly on it. Only a few bumps including some geckos and a stranger using her to get to his loot, but all-in-in, by the time Six saw the roller coaster next to an old hotel, she’d gotten by without so much as a scratch.

Some of these NCR soldiers were stationed around the entrance to the city, but they didn’t seem to be doing much except for warning passers-by of the danger inside. Considering what the NCR guards had to say, Six kept a stealthy approach and basically sniped out all of the Powder Gang occupations in the city. 

Six reached the center of town at the Vikki and Vance Casino, entering with her hands up, offering the citizens a message of peace. 

“I don’t know what it was brought you to Primm, youngster, but you might want to rethink your plans. Towns gone to hell,” An older man approached her as she walked in, a strong sense of worry radiating off of him.

“Who are you?” Six continued to keep her hands above her belt with palms out.

“Name’s Jonathan Nash. Husband to Ruby Nash. Lived in Primm going on eight years now, thick and thin,” Jonathan crossed his arms, “I’m a trader primarily, for what it’s worth with things like they are. I also run the local Mojave Express.”

“You run the Express? I’m a courier with the Mojave Express.”

“Well, I don’t got any work, sorry to say,”

“I lost a package I was supposed to deliver. Along with getting shot in the head for it,”

Shock crossed Nash’s face, Six could tell her was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. To show her candor, she turned her head to the side, displaying the healing wound on her temple and then the bottom of her skull. He seemed convinced at the damage.

“I’ll tell you whatever I can. Do you have a delivery order you can show me?”

“Yeah,” Six scavenged through her bag to find the only notable thing that could tell her who she was. As she found the paper, she pulled it out and showed the man, “What can you tell me about this job?”

“Oh, so you’re talking about one of them packages. That job had strange written all over it. But we couldn’t turn down the caps.”

“What was strange about it?”

“The cowboy robot had us hire six couriers. Each was carryin’ something different; a pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff. Last word I had with the office, it seemed like payment had been received for the other five jobs. Guess it was just your chip that didn’t make it.” A look of disgust crossed Nash’s face, “First deadbeat we hired to do that job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that’s where you came in,”

“He canceled?”

“Yeah, he got his look when he saw you next down on the Courier list. His expression turned right around, asked if your name was for real. I said, sure as lack of rain, that you were still kicking. Then he turned down the job, just like that. I asked if he was sure, it was good money. No, let “Courier Six” carry the package, that’s what he said - like the Mojave’d sort you out or something. Then he just up and walked out,”

“My name, can you remember my name?”

Jonathan furrowed his brow at the question, “You don’t know it?”

“No, the whole bullet in my head thing screwed up my memory. I don’t remember anything.”

“I’m sorry, missy, but it was a while back. I see so many courier names each day, I can’t keep track,”

“Well, did you know who he was? Where he went?” Six was desperate for answers at this point, but Nash was giving her quite a bit, considering.

“No idea. Sounds like you two had a history for him to act like that. And turn down the money, too, Hope he didn’t see any trouble in that package of yours. Maybe he thought your name was bad luck. Not for me to say.” 

Six thought for a moment,  _ how did Benny know it was her who was carrying the package? _ “A man named Benny, checkered suit, was that the man who was the courier before me?”

“No, but now that you mention it, a few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a fella with a daisy suit come through with some of those Great Khan misfits. They was talking about a chip.”

“One of those men shot me. I need to know the best way to get them.” the courier was now full of determination to make Benny pay. The Khan’s could plead their case, but Benny was going to get what’s coming to him.

“Well, for that your best bet is to talk to Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town he was keeping a good bit of notes on them, and he was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty-boy came through. He may have heard where they were going,”

Six almost just took off after the Deputy, but she sharply turned to Jonathan, “Thank you for your help,”

He nodded, almost laughing at her determination, “Don’t go getting yourself shot… again,”

A bit of perusing later and Six found out that Deputy Beagle had been taken hostage after the Sheriff -his brother-in-law- had been killed by the Powder Gangers. Some more digging and she found that they were holed up in the Bison Steve Hotel. 

Based on what the town had said about the Deputy and the couple of notes she found on him, the people didn’t care much for him. Now that his brother-in-law and sister were dead, not too many would be upset if the man perhaps didn’t make it out of his situation. Of course, Six would  _ try _ , but if push came to shove, there probably wouldn’t be too many repercussions. 

Sneaking her way over to the Bison Steve, she watched the ground for any explosives prepared to take her legs off. Luckily, she didn’t encounter any on the way there, but would still watch her step inside the hotel. 

A dozen or so Powder Gangers later and Six found the Deputy tied up in a make-shift kitchen, “I don’t suppose you came here to rescue me? I’d cross my fingers, but my hands are numb.”

“You must be Deputy Beagle,”

“Why, yes I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” The man suddenly lost his sad expression and replaced it with one of gentlemanly charm, “I’m in a bit of a predicament here. I’d be most appreciative if you’d set me free,”

“I heard you might have information on a guy in a checkered suit and some Great Khans.”

“Indeed I do, ma’am, and I would be thrilled to share that information with you as soon as I am released from captivity.” Beagle seemed to smirk at the upper hand he thought he had.

Six’s neutral face turning to a glare, she untied the knots, “Fine.’ She could see why the town didn’t care for him. He said something about meeting her at the entrance of the Bison as she waved him off. Six imagined that the look on her face convinced him not to try to run off without giving her information. 

A bit more looting and measuring up armor sizes later and Six found her way out to Primm, seeing indeed that Beagle was standing there, “Well! That was quite an adventure. We taught those convicts a thing or two, didn't we? Breaking myself out of a hostage situation -” he was gleaming until he noticed the stare of disdain from the courier, “not to diminish your role in it, of course - but it was quite thrilling. Problem is, there's still no law in Primm. What're we to do the next time ruffians menace us and hold us hostage?”

“The next time _ you’re _ in a hostage situation,” Six corrected, “I imagine that the NCR could offer some help to the city. They've staked out outside already,”

“Oh, splendid! I’m not sure why they haven’t helped out already.”

Six rolled her eyes, “Now, tell me about the man in the checkered suit that passed through here,” she crossed her arms, waiting intently on a story she was sure would be extremely interesting.

“Ahh yes, my memory is much clearer now that I am free from my bondage.” Beagle looked off into the distance and stroked his chin, “I was sku- uhh, performing recon, gathering information on some of the Powder Gangers, when some great Khans arrived with your friend in the suit. They were talking about some delivery they took from a courier, I assume that was you.” he nodded to her, smiling slightly, “They said they'd be heading through Nipton to Novac to meet a contact there.”

Six dropped her arms, “Where’s Novac?”

~~~~~~

After trekking through the Mojave for another whatever amount of time, she stumbled her way to what looked like an old rocket type facility. Dealing with the ghouls outside, she made her way in, hoping for someplace cool to relax. Then she heard a voice through an intercom system  **telling her to do all this shit, killing the ghouls and whatnot then make your way upstairs so you can help me fly into the sun. Cheers, and take care of that weird dude who doesn’t believe he’s human.**


	2. Sniper in a Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Boone, the grumpy sniper that sat at the top of the plastic dinosaur at the Dino Dee-lite. Six realizes that she doesn't much care for the legion and especially a certain individual who got involved with slaving.

Six had talked to almost everyone in the small town of Novac when she noticed a man in a beret walking out of the big dinosaur. Jogging up to the man, she tried to catch his attention, “Hey! Beret dude!”

With that, he turned around, chuckling.“Yeah?”

“Hi. I’ve talked to everyone in town, except you, it seems; who are you?”

“Hell of a way to get my attention,”

“Heh, yeah… sorry about that,”

“No, no worries. It was kindof funny. Anyways, I’m Manny. I’m on security detail here. You see a rifle barrel sticking out of the dinosaur's mouth, you got a fifty-fifty shot it's me. Otherwise, it's Boone.” Manny nodded his head back to where the dinosaur is.

“Who’s Boone?”

Boone’s a sniper, same as me. Used to spot for him back when we were enlisted in the NCR. After we got out, I convinced him to settle down here. So, here we are,” Manny looked back over at the green building, “I’d introduce you, but… uh, we’re not so friendly right now.”

Six furrowed her eyebrows, “If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you on good terms?”

“Me and his wife, we didn't see eye-to-eye on some things. We had some pretty big arguments. One day she turns up missing, and he hasn't said a word to me since.”

“Well… did you have anything to do with it?”

“Believe me. When I heard the news, my first thought was, I owe somebody. Big. I figured Boone would come around after a while. But he hasn't. And I'm starting to think that if he doesn't find her that things will never go back to the way they were.” Manny looked remorseful, probably reminiscing on the good ol’ days.

“Who would want to hurt Boone’s wife?”

“Man, everybody. That girl didn't have one friend in this whole town. She didn't want any. She wanted to sit in her room all day and make herself miserable. And she went out of her way to be rude. She upset a lot of people. You wouldn't have liked her, either.”

Six looked down, “Yeah, maybe not,” she thought for a moment, for whatever reason, she felt like she really needed to talk to this Boone, “Do you think he’d be upset if I went up and introduced myself?”

“Uhh, maybe? I’m not sure, you know? Bad terms and all… but he won’t shoot you, so might as well give it a shot,”

Six laughed softly, “Alright, I’ll give it a go. Thanks, Manny,”

He turned to leave, but apparently remembered something, “No problem- hey, wait,” 

“Yeah?”

“What’s your name? I’ve seen you around, but I haven’t actually heard a name,”

“Oh, well it’s ‘cause I can’t remember my real name; I’ve just been going by Courier Six, or Six, for short.” the courier smiled remorsefully.

“Can I ask why you can’t remember?”

Six turned back towards the man, “You know the guy in the checkered suit that I’ve been asking around about?”

“Yes,”

“Well, he shot me in the face-” she moved her hair to show Manny the scar on her temple, “trying to get that platinum chip that I was supposed to deliver,”

He leaned in closer to observe the gnarled skin on Six’s forehead before letting a look of horror mixed with pity cross his face, “And that’s why you want to find him?”

“Well… Yeah, I suppose so. Either he’s going to tell me who I am or I’m going to kill him. Might kill him either way, actually,” Six lost herself in thought before shaking her head and looking back at Manny.

“Huh. Well, remind me not to get on your bad side,” Manny snickered and walked towards his room, “See ya ‘round, Six,”

“You, too, Manny,” Six started up the steps of the dinosaur, the platform seeming more daunting all of a sudden. Shaking the feeling, she jumped up the stairs and opened the door to the Dino Bite Gift Shop. With no one behind the register to guide her, she assumed the stairs to the left would lead her to her destination.

Which is exactly what happened. After opening the door Six saw a man crouching down with a sniper in his hand, “What- Goddamnit! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he whisper-yelled at her, “What do you want?”

Six chuckled, “What? Expecting company?”

“Yeah, I guess maybe I am. Just not like you,” the man Six guessed was Boone stared at her for a moment before clarity grew in his eyes, “Huh. Maybe it should’ve been you I was expecting all along,” before letting Six speak to his weird comment, his eyes hardened again, “Why are you here?”

Six was baffled at the man’s inhospitality, “I- Well, I guess I’m trying to meet everyone in town,”

“I think you should leave,” Boone crossed his arms and half-heartedly glared at the woman.

Six pulled her hands up in the air, “Hey, I’m just trying to make friendly conversation,”

Without moving an inch, he glared slightly deeper, “I don’t have friends here,”

“Well, I’m not from here. Hence the ‘trying to meet people’,” Six dropped her hand back to her sides.

Boone hesitated, then dropped his arms, as well, softening his glare simultaneously, “No… No, you’re not, are you? May- maybe you shouldn’t go,” Boone’s stance became more open, “Not just yet,”

“What- we’re friends now? Why shouldn’t I go?”

“I need someone I can trust. You’re a stranger, so that’s a start.”

Six raised her eyebrows, “You only trust strangers?”

He furrowed his brows again, “I said it was a start. This town... nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore.” the man looked over his shoulder at Novac.

“Alright, well… what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to find something out for me. I don't know if there's anything to find, but I need someone to try.” Boone sighed, his glare dropping completely, replaced by somberness, “My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who.”

“So you want me to track down your wife?” Six’s stomach dropped slightly at the idea of this man having to track down a maybe rotting corpse.

Quickly shutting down Six’s idea, he spoke, “My wife is dead. I want to find the son of a bitch that sold her,” 

“Wait- how do you know your wife is dead? Shouldn’t I go look fo-”

Boone cut her off, “I just know, alright? That’s all you need to know.”

Six didn’t have the heart to push him any further, “Okay. What do I do if I find this person?”

“Bring him out in front of the nest here while I'm on duty. I work nights.” Boone took off his beret, “I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal, so I know you're standing with him.” he handed her the red hat, “And I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself.”

Six carefully took the beret, “Are you sure about this?”

Boone ran his hand across his newly bare head, “Yes. I have to.”

“Alright,” Six pocketed the fabric, “I’ll see what I can do,” she turned to leave.

“Good. I'll make it worth your while. And one more thing. We shouldn't speak again. Not until it's over.” he sighed again, “No one in town knows that I know what happened to my wife. Best they never know. Or the Legion will be after me next.”

Six looked at the base of the dinosaur mouth before looking at Boone again, “I understand,”

“Good luck,”

~~~~~~

Six wasn’t sure what she was going to get out of interacting with the nighttime sniper, but it definitely wasn’t a hunt for a slaver. She had to think long and hard about all of the people she had met throughout the town and who might’ve seemed guilty.

While No-Bark seemed crazy, Six thought that the man actually might hold some insight as to what happened to Boone’s wife and who might’ve sold her. A brief conversation with the old man and she got a thought. All of his gibberish actually lead her to a lead, “I don't trust a man that doesn't have something strange going on about him, 'cause it means he's hiding it from you.” he had said. Six thought only one person fit that description; way too nice and open: Jeannie May Crawford.

Six headed to the Dino Dee-lite to see if she could find any evidence against the seemingly normal person. A quick glance around the store, she saw the safe on the ground behind the register. If someone was going to go to the trouble of selling a  _ person _ , Six guessed any evidence of that would be locked up in a place no-one would go for. Breaking a bobby pin or two in the process, Six unlocked the floor safe and found the bill of sale regarding Jeannie and the selling of Carla.

Reading over the bill, Six fumed at the thought of actually selling a person to a group of people that are known torturers and murderers. She suddenly was excited to go about bringing Jeannie in front of the dinosaur.

Six had made her way to Jeannie’s house and urgently requested her presence. The woman still seemed genuine and polite to Six and that made her sick. How could such a nasty person pretend to be so nice? Either way, Six kept up that facade of desperately needing her help until they got to the dinosaur. 

Jeannie looked at Six with concern and curiosity as the courier pulled the NCR beret out of her pack and on her head. Confusion followed by dread crossed her face slightly before her head was blown to pieces. It was slightly shocking to see all the brain matter and blood spray everywhere, but more sudden to Six was the actual ringing of her ears after Boone took the shot.

In fact, the ringing continued and continued until Six couldn’t take it anymore. She had covered her ears, desperately trying to block out the noise, but it helped nothing. Nonetheless, she continued to muffle the noise around her and resisted the urge to scream. She could hear some slight noise aside from the ringing, but there was no actual distinction of what it might’ve been. Could be a Deathclaw coming at her and she wouldn’t be able to tell at all. Six actually sparingly considered that a Deathclaw would be preferable to what she was enduring at the moment.

Six dropped to her knees, then curled forward on the slightly damp Mojave sand, not noticing the blood on the ground beginning to stain her vault suit and leather armour. Six only focused on her breath: in through the nose, out through the mouth, in, out, in, out…

When something touched her shoulder, she about jumped out of her skin. Despite the ringing, she had managed to pull a combat knife out and roll to a defensive position… barely. Six stumbled to keep her balance while also go on threatening this thing that touched her, but a moment later than she probably should’ve, Six realized it was Boone. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, but the ringing in her head worsened after her sudden reaction.

Six bared her teeth and squished her eyes closed to focus on ridding her brain of the pain she was enduring. She felt as though her ears might start bleeding, but subconsciously she knew that wasn’t the case. All she knew at this moment was the fire raging in her brain.

A gentle touch to her shoulder didn’t startle her as much as it had before, but Six flinched anyway, gripping the serrated blade tighter. Another hand went for her other shoulder, cementing her in place, but also assisted in guiding her to the ground once she couldn’t stand on her own. 

Six didn’t know how long she was on the ground for, but after what seemed like a lifetime, she could hear a faint voice, “...ey, are you alright? Can you hear me?”

Slowly opening her eyes, Six prayed to whatever god might be out there to ease her pain or at least not let it get any worse. As she set her eyes to Boone’s face, finally she made out the words he was saying and nodded slightly.

“Okay, you just dropped a few seconds after I shot Jeannie… didn’t figure you to be the fainting type,” Boone slightly mumbled to himself.

Shaking her head and releasing her hands from her ears, her hearing became almost clear, “I…” Six tested her brainpower, “I didn’t pass out. The ringing from the rifle stayed in my head… it- it felt like it was going to make my brain explode,”

It seemed like this was the first time Boone really noticed the scar on Six’s face, furrowing his brow and cocking his head to see around her hair, he observed the healing tissue, “Is it because of that?” he pointed at her forehead.

Six looked up as if she could see what he was looking at, “Probably- are you motioning to the giant scar on my face?”

“What else?”

Shrugging, she smiled slightly, “Could’ve been pointing to my hair for all I know,”

Chuckling at the woman, Boone offered her a hand to stand up from the dirt, “Nah, your hair looks fine.” 

Six took his hand out of courtesy but quickly realized she would actually need his support to stand. The world began to spin around her as she rose to her feet and Six clung to Boone’s hand like a lifeline. He turned to her and used his other arm to stabilize her, but Six didn’t seem any less wobbly.

“Hey, are you hearing the ringing again?” Boone cautiously waited for the courier to drop to the ground, arm out ready to catch her.

“No, no. The world is just spinning and I can’t see straight,” Six heartlessly laughed, still trying to stand of her own volition, “different sense this time,”

“Yeah, this isn’t going to end well,” Boone muttered, observing the unstable person before him, “Come on, I’ll take you to your room, where is it?”

“Hah, I don’t have one.” Six looked over to the dinosaur, “I’ve actually been sleeping under that thing as I’m a bit short on caps at the moment,”

Boone stared at the space under the dinosaur, “You’re joking,” he looked back to Six who had now squeezed her eyes shut again, “You’re not joking?”

“Nope, I spent all my caps on ammo and repairs.”

“Oh, come on. This town didn’t offer you one of the motel rooms?” Boone glanced at his current residence, “It’s not like the place is booming with people,”

“Nope, I never asked. Assumed I’d take up residence under the plastic dinosaur,”

Boone chewed on her answer for a moment, “Alright, I’ll let you bunk with me for a bit.” he readjusted his positioning so Six’s arm was over his shoulders and he was holding most of her weight.

Before they moved towards Boone’s room, Six tried to protest, “No, no, I couldn’t. That’s  _ your _ space, I don’t want to intrude,” she lazily opened her eyes at the sniper, “Honestly, just leave me on the ground, I’ll be fine in, like, an hour,” Raising his brows in amusement, Boone just stared at the courier, waiting for something else stupid to come out of her mouth.

Six felt his judgemental gaze through half-opened eyes, “What?”

“No, I’m not letting out sleep in the dirt when you lost it after a shot of a rifle,” they started to make their way to the motel rooms. Well, Boone made his way there while Six weakly tried to pull away from the man, insisting that she’d be fine under the dinosaur. 

Eventually, the sniper managed to drag the courier to his room and sit her on the bed. “Better than the dinosaur?”

Six now blocked out the minimal moonlight from her eyes, “I suppose you’d know, huh? You know him better than I do,”

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” Boone carefully took his beret back from the courier.

“Hey, I was  _ wearing _ that,”

“Not anymore,” he fitted it to his head and looked out the window, “Look, I still have a few hours left of my shift, just…” Boone wasn’t sure what to offer the woman, “Just rest here till I’m done, then we can talk more,”

“Fine,” Six gently let herself to a horizontal position.

“Fine,” Boone turned to the door and walked out.

~~~~~~~

Glaring sunlight awoke the courier from her sleep. She attempted to flinch away from the light, but at that point, she vaguely remembered where she was. Six’s eyes shot open to see Boone sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading something. He must’ve sensed her stirring because he looked away from the book to look at the courier.

“Alive, huh?”

Six sat herself up, holding her head for a moment, “Uh-huh,”

“Uh…” the sniper glanced around, “Need some water?”

“I mean probably,” She brought her head out of her hands to search for her pack, “I should have some in my bag.”

“Mm,” Boone sat his book down on the nightstand next to her and reached behind the table, pulling out her backpack, “This one?”

“That’s the one,” She offered her hand out to take it, and he obliged. Rifling around in the bag, Six found some dirty water. Six took a long swig of the slightly irradiated water, reveling in the moisture in her mouth- no matter how long she may or may not have been in the Mojave, the dryness of the desert was merciless. After taking another swig, she looked to Boone who was just staring at her. Unthinking, she offered up some water to the man and he refused, showing his own water bottle. Six shrugged and put the bottle back in her bag.

“Okay, well, it seems you’re in alright condition now,” Boone started, “How did you know it was Jeannie?”

“Oh,” Six went back into her bag and found the bill of sale, presenting it to Boone, “I found this receipt,”

The sniper took the paper, scrutinizing the writing, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It’d be like them to keep paperwork,”

“I’m sorry, Boone,”

The man didn’t take his eyes off the paper, “It’s not your fault. Thank you for helping me…” Boone looked confused, “Wait, I still don’t even know your name,”

Six nodded, “That’s right. Well, technically I don’t really have one, right now, so I’ve just been going by Six. Courier Six,”

This did bring his attention away from the writing, “You don’t… know your name?”

Six shook her head, “I can’t remember anything aside from the man who shot me,”

“That’s unfortunate,”

“Tell me about it,”

“Anyway, this is what I can give you,” Boone grabbed a bag of caps and an NCR beret from off the table and handed it to the courier,”

“I really don-”

“You can’t afford a room here, you can take the caps. And consider the beret… an offer of a truce,” Six took the items wordlessly, setting them on her lap, “I think our dealings are done now,”

“I guess so... “ Six looked away from the things in her lap and to Boone who looked unsure, “What will you do now?”

“I don’t know,” he stared at the floor, “I won’t be staying, I know that. Don’t see much point in anything right now, except hunting Legionaries.” he brought this gaze back to Six, “Maybe, I’ll wander. Like you.”

“Come with me,” Six blurted out, blushing slightly after she heard the words come out of her mouth, “Let’s go after the Legion,”

Boone hid a smile, “You don’t want to do that,”

“I thought snipers worked in pairs?” Six smiled at him, looking back down at the NCR beret and pulling it on her head.

“Hng, I guess they do. Working on your own, you’re a lot less effective. I’ve been there and paid for it,” Boone smiled back, “But this isn’t gonna end well,”


End file.
